charm_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Powers/Mutations
A list of all the powers and mutations already used, and those who have them. =Powers= 'Manipulations' Water Manipulation Water Manipulation is the ability to move water with the user's mind. They can commonly generate it was well. Users: Riverstar (StreamClan), River (The Skulk of Barking Song) Fire Manipulation Fire Manipulation is the ability to move fire with the user's mind. They can commonly generate it was well. Users: Starlingfire (StreamClan) Smoke Manipulation Smoke Manipulation is the ability to move smoke with the user's mind. They can commonly generate it was well. Users: Emberpaw (StreamClan) Light Manipulation Light Manipulation is the ability to control light with the user's mind. They can commonly generate it was well. Users: Altinan (The North Wolf Faction), Feather (The Skulk of Barking Song) Size Manipulation Size Manipulation is the ability to change one's size. They can grow as big as a lion or shrink as small as an ant. Their strength commonly changes with it. Users: Lionstep (The SpellWeavers) Memory Manipulation Memory Manipulation is the ability to change one's memory. The user can alter it so they remember something different. The user can commonly generate and remove memories as well. Users: Frost (The North Wolf Faction) 'Defensive' Shields This power allows the user to generate and remove shields at will. The color and substance vary, although it is commonly seen as glowing purple and with a slick, glassy texture. Users: Crowsplash (StreamClan), Sky (The Skulk of Barking Song) Crystal Encasement With this ability, users can encase their self in crystal. The type of crystal and how much it affects them varies. Users: Dawnpaw (StreamClan) 'Hiding' Illusions The ability to create and remove illusions at will, these are not usually touchable and disappear when someone tries to. How long they hold for and quality vary from user to user. Users: Emberwalk (StreamClan) Shapeshifting The user can change their/someone's appearance. The limitations of this ability varies. Users: Ashstar (The Enigmatic) Invisibility The user can turn transparent at will, and sometimes can turn others transparent as well. They are not intangible, however, and can be discovered. Users: Cloudtrack (StreamClan) Darkness Darkness is the ability to turn an area dark at will. How far, how long (timewise), and how dark depends on the user, although the standard answers are, in order, a ten foot diameter, for however long the user is focused, and dark enough to not see a cat. Users: Crowsplash (StreamClan) 'Offensive' Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move things with one's mind. They cannot manipulate it otherwise (e.g making plants grow, controlling a cat's mind, etc.) but they can break it as well. It is a very powerful ability. How long one can go varies from users. Users: Morningstar (The SpellWeavers) Exlopding flashes of light The ability to generate lights that explode and then disappear, it is a very unique power and few receive it. What damage the explosion causes varies. Users: Flaretrack (StreamClan) Neutral Telepathy Telepathy is the ability to read and/or send information via the mind. Some users can only send information, some can only read, and some can do both. It all really varies from each user. Users: Mystique (The Skulk of Barking Song), Wavepaw (The Enigmatic) Teleportation Teleportation allows the user to appear somewhere else without having to manually move there. How far they can travel and what happens before they teleport varies. Users: Fadestep (rogue), Phoenixpaw (StreamClan), Halloween (StreamClan) 'Healing' Accelerated Regeneration This power allows one to regenerate from wounds and illnesses faster than normal regeneration. This prevents scars, so users do not usually have them (as the only time they could receive them would be before they gain this power). Users: Blueheart (The SpellWeavers) 'Mental Powers' This category is for mental powers that don't fit into the others. Flashes of Precognition This power allows the user to have a glimpse of what will happen in the future. Certain aspects of this power vary. Users: Skystride (The Enigmatic) =Mutations= Wings Feathered wings This mutation gifts the user with feathered wings, usually following the same color and pattern as the user's coat. Users: Ripplewing (StreamClan), Pinebird (StreamClan), Nightpaw (The SpellWeavers), Wren (The Skulk of Barking Song) Bat wings This mutation gifts the user with bat-like wings, usually the same color and pattern as the user's coat. Users: Snow (The North Wolf Faction) Bee wings This mutation gives the user bee (-like) wings. They can be affected by the cat's coloration but usually are merely normal bee wings. Users: Bumblepaw (The SpellWeavers) =Eyeglowing= Eyeglowing is a power used for many different things, and is quite common, almost everyone has it. One use is levitation/telekinesis for a short time, another is to convey power use. For example, when Fadestep is preparing to teleport, her eyes glow. The glow is usually the colour of the magic or the user's eye. It can also respond to other strong magic in the area, for example if the Mirror Realm glitches into Zantha, cats eyes respond to it and shine. ''Users: '' Riverstar (StreamClan), Oliveeye (StreamClan), Silentpaw (StreamClan), Ivystar (WillowClan), Hawkstep (The SpellWeavers), Swiftpaw (The SpellWeavers), Huntress, Fadestep MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Category:Lists